Certain Souls
by AMightierPen
Summary: The immortal story of Hades and Persephone is resurrected once again as Persephone escapes to the Underworld in search of freedom. As she and Hades grow closer, another god's anger threatens to expose them.
1. Chapter 1

**Deep in the Underworld, on a throne of amber, sat a god. He had been sitting for a **very long time, so long that his sight had blurred. The vast hall before him had melded into one dark, monochromatic haze. His head felt heavy as it rested on his palm. He was a king without a crown, though sometimes he felt its weight even still.

Sleep was taunting him with each passing moment, yet it evaded him. Only when silence came could he allow himself rest.

And there was rarely silence where he dwelt. The Underworld was a large, cavernous ocean of souls wandering beneath the earth's crust. The moans and cries of the dead echoed and bounced off of the earthen walls of his home. They never shut up, never allowed him any peace.

Sometimes he envied them, the stupid shades. The miserable souls wailed as if they were eternally alone, and yet there an infinite number of dead in the Underworld. In death, they all joined together in one chorus of despair. Alone and isolated sat their king, condemned to solitude.

The place that they called hell was his home. The soft edges of the earth carved long shadows across the space. In certain areas it resembled a cave, with rock formations looking as though the earth was dripping down from the ceiling of dirt. In others there was just plain rock, carved out over the centuries into exquisitely ornate designs that decorated walls and floors. The etchings were crafted by lesser gods eons ago and all depicted something relating to death.

There were stories of great heroes who met their demise, of kings murdered in their beds, and of the titans defeated and locked away in Tartarus.

The rest of the Underworld was cold, compacted earth with natural rock formations jutting out at points. The spindly shapes reached out in an attempt to grasp the light that was not there because the Underworld was absent of both light and life.

It smelled of earth after the rain and was cold to the touch, much like its ruler. Hades himself was never warm, but had long ago acclimated to the chill of the under-earth. It had so become him that he had forgotten what it felt like to be enveloped in the sun's rays or engulfed by a tide of steaming water. These senses were foreign. He did not know them, nor did he crave them.

The mortals thought him to be the personification of death and punishment. To them, it was he who condemned the souls of their loved ones to exist in this dark place. He did not consider it a condemnation, though. In many ways the Underworld could be a sanctuary.

Those who were good in life were given leave to rest in the Elysian Fields, where they were forever free of the pains and struggles of living. Those who had done nothing of worth wandered in the Fields of Asphodel, the largest part of his realm. There they stayed until they were reincarnated and given life again. This would not only give them a second chance at reaching the Elysian Fields, but also kept the Fields of Asphodel from overcrowding.

Those who had done terrible things - these were the only ones who were truly damned- they were sent to the pits of Tartarus, a whirling flame of screeching souls eternally suffering. They were joined by the Titans, the generation above the Olympian gods who had been defeated by Zeus. Immortal, they could not be killed, and so Zeus had long ago given the task of imprisoning them to Hades.

As for the rest, Hades did not condemn souls, he merely repaid them for their acts on earth. The only tragedy in dying was not leaving something good behind.

He was feared by all - by the mother, by the daughter, by the son who charged into battle claiming otherwise - but he was revered by none. They were too afraid to build statues in his honor because that would mean having to look at his face, the face they were supposed to see only once they had passed to the other side. The mortals feared death yet had no respect for it.

Still they worshipped the mighty Zeus. The god of the sky and wielder of the lightning bolt, he was the ruler of the Olympians. Of all their architectural feats, the mortals' finest works were the temples and statues erected in honor of Zeus. They feared the sound of thunder and yet they worshipped it. Why? Such thoughts plagued Hades.

Hades, despite common belief amongst the mortals, felt no ill will toward his brother. He simply did not understand the reputation he had gained amongst the mortals. Zeus was mighty, yes, but a fool, especially when it came to women. _This_ Achilles heel Hades lacked. A charming smile and a playful wink were not enough to weaken him. His lovers were infrequent and insignificant, and he was grateful that he did not have a wife like Hera constantly meddling in his affairs.

Perhaps his trouble was that he thought too much. He lacked the epicurean desires of his kin, and so was left to feed his mind, though its appetite seemed unending - or at least unfulfilled.

**The past few months Hades had noticed a declining rate of newly-deads in** **the** Underworld. Though not necessarily a terrible thing, it was certainly suspicious. Where humans once flocked to his gates by the thousands daily, now just a few hundred arrived. Curious, Hades ventured to the upper world to consult with his brother, Zeus.

He found him not on Olympus, but in Athens entertaining a young mortal woman. She didn't know that he was Zeus, of course. He was disguised as a songbird and was entertaining her with his tunes. Hades, impatient, stood by until his brother took notice. The bird flew away.

Hades met up with him on Olympus, where Zeus looked annoyed. "You could have waited just a little longer, you know. These mortal women are so simple, all it takes is a song to woo them."

Hades restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "All apologies for interfering with your latest conquest."

"Apology accepted." Zeus grumbled, slumping in his throne. "So why are you really here?"

Hades stood before him as he calmly explained. "I'm wondering if you've noticed anything amiss in the upper world. The amount of deaths has decreased significantly, and yet I can see no explanation."

Zeus "humphed" and narrowed his eyes. "That _is_ a problem."

Though the humans thought that the gods existed to answer their prayers, in truth the deities served the earth itself. They worked to maintain the natural order of things, and what was happening in the Underworld was certainly not natural.

Zeus promised to search for the cause of the trouble, and Hades returned to his duties, satisfied.

When Zeus had condemned him to rule the land of the dead, Hades had resented his brother. It was a cruel joke: to name him king of an unwanted land. He was all-powerful and yet denied a certain freedom in his reign.

Having lived beneath the earth for so long, Hades began to grow with it. He reigned over the souls of all who had ever lived. They were moaning shadows that sucked the beauty from the earth.

Eventually he, too, became like a shadow. It was not in his appearance, but rather his presence. He felt lights dim when he entered an area, a darkness that spread to every corner. He had grown used to that.

Whenever he did make the rare visit to Olympus he was greeted with a certain coldness. Some, he suspected, pitied him, which was even worse. Others chose to disregard him, and Hades believed that this was because, to them, he was darkness itself.

No being, regardless of immortality, enjoys the reminder of death. Those beings on Olympus much preferred to fill their years with empty affairs and persistent meddling in the mortal world.

Many of the human lovers came to Hades not long after encountering one of his siblings. The dead told him about Zeus appearing as an eagle, a bull, and once even a lion. These stories barely held his interest.

He had long lost any feeling akin to pity for the dead. It was futile to feel sad for something inevitable. The mortals knew that they would die, yet mourned their own death just because it may have occurred earlier than they'd expected.

Often, foolish souls tried to seek comfort with Charon. Such an occasion was amusing enough for Hades to watch. If Hades was evil, then Charon was emptiness. The Oarsman was unfeeling and sought nothing beyond fulfilling his assigned task. For this, Hades liked him.

Though he had tired of the dead, Hades could not escape them - no more than they could escape him. Their thoughts had occupied his mind for centuries. And just as the darkness had become a part of him, the souls of the dead also became a part of Hades.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hades knew what the mortals thought of him. They believed him to be cruel** **and** wicked, full of lust for death and riches. This was not so.

Dark, yes, but not wicked. Hades was a shadow and the cold, but not cruelty and wickedness. If he was ever evil, the time was long ago. He could not be cruel because he no longer cared.

His endless days comprised of ruling the dead and judging their previous lives, a duty to which he had eventually become numb.

Even still, he could not claim complete indifference. With the most bitter of longing, Hades craved another.

He came to realize this after years of contemplation. It was so obvious, it should have occurred to him earlier. It was natural to desire another, whether it be for purely physical reasons or finding a mate.

This is not to suggest that he lived completely alone. Though no Zeus in terms of charm, Hades was capable of attracting women. Then again, so was any god. Zeus was just more flamboyant about his escapades.

Even so, Zeus retained his rocky marriage to Hera, ironically the goddess of fidelity. This used to perplex Hades, until he began to understand that a god cannot rely on cheap tricks and one night stands forever. Eternity is a long time to be alone. And so Zeus stayed with Hera, and she with him, because without each other, they would be lost.

In the world of stale darkness, Hades found himself longing for fresh light.

He found it in the form of a young goddess. From below, he watched the Goddess of Spring give life to the earth. The sweet, beautiful colors that she created left him stirring.

To the god of death, spring was eternally evasive. Roots of the annual blooms never reached down far enough to touch his cold realm.

He had never spoken to this creature, and had only encountered her a handful of times on Olympus. He remembered the first time he saw her.

**The three brothers had been meeting in Olympus to discuss some matter. They had** been at it for hours, arguing and pacing, until they were interrupted. Zeus was infuriated at first, but calmed once he saw who the visitor was.

Persephone entered the hall with such an air that suggested she had no fear. Though she stood before the three great Olympians, she remained unfaltering and, if anything, confident. Her pores did not leak with light in a strange and subtle glow, nor did her eyes appear to them as not one color, but like a never-ending wave of green. As a goddess, Persephone's bright green eyes shifted shades as one looked at them

Hades did not adjust his posture when she entered, but kept a cool eye on her.

"What brings you here?" Zeus demanded. If he had intended to be intimidating, it did not work.

"You've become distracted," she began, "You are too busy chasing mortal women and forget that you must also help to ensure that the earth is bountiful."

When Zeus did not reply, she continued. "Spring is near, Zeus, yet there is so little rainfall. You forget that we must work together. The people are near-starved, and I and my mother can only do so much."

"Yes," Zeus replied, "and where is your mother?"

"She is tending to the fields of the earth."

"Why did she not come to me?"

"She thought it unwise to do so. She said that you could not be convinced."

"And yet you came."

She did not blink. "And yet I came."

Zeus stared at her incredulously, stunned at her brash behavior. Finally his shock settled and he relaxed. "For your boldness, I will grant you rainfall. Do not expect such a kindness again."

"I had not thought to." And then she was gone.

**That was the only time she had ever been in his presence. Since then, Hades took to** watching her from below, where he was safe. He felt odd doing so, as if he were intruding, but continued to occasionally check up on the girl. He liked to watch her at work in the fields. She seemed so connected with her surroundings, and embraced by them.

As flowers gain energy from the sun, Persephone had a faint glow to her presence. Her skin was impossibly smooth, like the water that nourishes the soil. Her hair was unkempt and fell in loose waves with sun-streaked strands.

Sunlight welcomed her presence and from her skin radiated life. Hades watched all this below in his realm, devoid of everything she had.

**Meetings in Olympus were occasional enough not to be rare. Zeus tried to assemble** all of them on a semi-regular basis. Sometimes there were actually emergency meetings, but those didn't happen that often. The last one Hades could recall was about some goings on in Troy. He had been forced to slump in his chair, bored, as the Olympians debated about the mortals.

This time, however, Hades had reason to attend. Hermes had appeared at the banks of the Styx to inform him that Zeus had requested his presence.

"He says that he has discovered the culprit." Hermes relayed. Hades thanked him for his message and left for Olympus.

This was to be a small assembly - Zeus had only called Hades and Poseidon. The mortals, and even gods, sometimes referred to them as the Three. To Hades, they were his brothers.

He arrived in the main room where a chair waited for him. Each Olympian had their own. Hades' chair sat to the left of Zeus', Poseidon's to the right. His brothers were waiting for him.

Hades took his seat beside them. Poseidon looked the same as ever, with his tan, leathery skin and deep, blue eyes. Though the middle brother, Poseidon looked the oldest of them because of his rugged appearance, as becomes one who lives life at sea.

Zeus was monarchial as ever, with his large stature and proud stance. His dark beard was cropped close to his angular face, but did not completely hide his stormy gray eyes that seemed to darken every time he got angry.

Today, Hades noticed, they seemed darker than usual.

"So what's this all about, you two?" Poseidon lifted an eyebrow. "I don't like being kept in the dark."

"Nor do I." Said Zeus gravely. He looked to Hades. "This all started when Hades came to me some time ago and informed me that the mortals were not dying at regular rates. In fact, it seemed as though they were hardly dying at all."

"This _is _troubling." Poseidon grumbled.

Zeus continued. "And I have just now found our culprit. Aesculapius, son of Apollo, has apparently inherited his father's knack for healing. So much that he has discovered how to prevent mortals from dying. He's been going everywhere around the earth in a frenzy to save as many as possible. He thinks himself noble."

"While all he's doing is overcrowding the earth and limiting resources." Hades finished.

Zeus nodded. "We need to take action."

"What would you recommend, brother? This is clearly your domain." Poseidon turned to Hades.

"The solution is obvious. This son of Apollo thinks himself above death, thinks that he is doing good in the world. He has defied the Fates and must be killed immediately so that he does not cause more harm." Hades said sternly.

Zeus looked between his two brothers calmly. When none spoke, he asked "Are we all agreed?"

Poseidon and Hades nodded.

Assured, Zeus clapped his hands together. "Then it is done. For performing unnatural deeds, Aesculapius will die by my hand."

They adjourned. Zeus remained to rule from the sky as Poseidon returned to his watery kingdom and Hades sunk back into the earth.

It was not long before Aesculapius climbed into Charon's boat. He came after being struck down by one of Zeus' lightning bolts, contact with which meant instant death for any mortal. When time for his judging came, Hades could not find a justifiable reason to place the man in Tartarus. Though misguided, his actions were well-intentioned. He had not known the harm he'd caused, but had to be killed all the same. Hades put him in Asphodel.

**That meeting was months ago, and he watched her still. Spring was nearly its end. **Persephone was growing restless.

A young maiden on the verge of womanhood, she wanted to explore the world. Her mother always kept a close eye, but Persephone was beginning to discover new freedoms.

Apollo had begun courting her, though she was not initially aware of it. Even when she realized his intentions, Persephone remained cautious. She knew of his exploits.

Still, she was flattered by his attentions. She laughed whenever he began to sing to her, and danced about him in jest.

Young, Persephone knew little of lust. Though she had seen and heard of gods fraternizing with each other and some mortals, she was still new to the adult world. And so she did not notice Apollo's desire. He admired her curvaceous and fertile body, as befits a goddess of spring and bounty.

Sometimes he came to her after drinking with Dionysus, and then she would keep a distance. His charm dissolved into the wine and revealed his less appealing side. He would brutally try to grab her or pull her close, but she pushed him away.

After this happened several times, Persephone flat-out told him that she wasn't interested, and to not come looking for her again.

Time passed.


	3. Chapter 3

**One day, Hermes was found on the bank of the Styx. Hades went to meet him there.**

"I hope this is about Apollo." Hades told him glumly as he approached. He took Apollo's antics seriously. As ruler of the Underworld, even Hades could not control who died and who lived. He did not like other gods overstepping their domains.

"It seems you're in luck." Hermes said cheerfully. "Zeus sent me to inform you that Apollo's punishment has been determined. For aiding his mortal son in advanced healing, Apollo is to serve the King Admetus for one year. He must perform any task given to him or he shall be subject to a punishment worse than Prometheus'."

Hades was pleased to hear this and, shaking hands with Hermes, said, "Let us hope that this King Admetus is particularly cruel to our dear cousin."

**Hades watched Persephone prepare for the coming spring by spreading seeds across **theearth. Planted with such care, yet they never reached far enough to find him. Without sunlight, he knew, flowers cannot grow.

He sat on his throne waiting for souls to be judged. Nearly all of the dead stood before the three judges to learn their fate. Rhadamanthus, Minos, and Aeacus were each selected by Hades himself for their intellect and just reasoning. For each soul, they reviewed the previous life and decided what eternity would be appropriate. The Three were amicable enough, and sometimes served as companions to Hades. Though not gods, they too shared Hades' burden and so were held in high regard.

Only the significant or difficult cases came to Hades, or else he would be constantly judging every soul that ever died. He was not cruel in his decisions; fair would be a more accurate term. This only happened in special cases, like when they disagreed on where to put a soul, or if the soul had been someone significant in life. These trials took much longer than the factory-style judgement the Three were used to carrying out.

The soul in question would be presented before Hades where it would be given time to make its case before Hades reviewed its life and made a final decision. Some tried to talk their way out of Tartarus, or into the Elysian Fields, but never did they succeed.

As for the 'significant' persons, Hades found their presence amusing. Why the judges thought these souls important, he did not know. After death, all were equal. Still, he judged them all the same. _Perhaps his favorite judging was that of Dante's. The Underworld was not the inferno he had expected._

It became easy to tell how to judge certain souls. The especially horrible ones wept in front of him, begging for _mercy_ of all things. He had learned that the truly terrible people were also the most cowardly, and somehow had lived their lives believing that they could evade death.

Hades would learn of their deeds on earth and rightly punish them if necessary. Every false tear that ran down the cheek of a murderer or rapist only inflamed his anger. How dare they expect kindness when they, in their lives, gave none. This was the role Hades enjoyed most: not ruler of the dead, but justice for the living. He liked to think that his judgment below helped to balance the injustice up above.

There was also the rare occasion when the daring undead ventured down to his realm. Most of them were arrogant fools on romantic quests, but Hades sometimes let them return. He was not fond of it, but his commitment to justice forced him to listen to their story.

He remembered Hercules, in his attempt for redemption, asking if he could take Cerberus. Hades knew Hercules' story, and had spoken with his wife when she crossed the Styx, and so gave him permission, so long as the three-headed dog was returned.

The rest were just hopefuls seeking infamy and praise. Those Hades left at the bank of the Styx, where poor Charon had to listen to their pleas for eternity.

The souls began to enter the throne room one by one. Just looking at them Hades already had an idea of where they would go. But protocol must be obeyed, so he sat and listened to them beg.

**Her restlessness grew with the harvest. She longed for something she could not **name, did not understand. Whatever the word might be it must have been synonymous with freedom. Though the image of a young maiden plucking flowers in the fields evoked a sense of childhood and innocence, tending to flowers was Persephone's _job_. She was bound by birth and duty to maintain the earth's bounty along with her mother.

Persephone denied that she was lazy, hated herself for thinking so. She was just _tired_. So tired of constantly, constantly planting new seeds after the humans kept ripping out her creations from the earth. Tired of begging Zeus for rain or Helios for sun. Tired of never having a spare moment to enjoy the beauty of her labour.

She looked out across the curves of the earth, seeking answers in the vegetation she had created. Unsatisfied, she looked to the sky. The sun glared down at her as it always had. She wandered to the sea, but found no peace in the waves. Then she looked down.

The earth lay beneath her. If there was nothing before her or above her perhaps there was something below. In a mad fit she fell to her knees and began tearing up the soil, destroying the life she had helped to cultivate. She kept digging until the soil as no longer warm and it was so cold it hurt to dig through. Her cuticles bled and she broke out in a sweat trying to claw past the frozen roots.

**Below, Hades saw her. He understood her desire and wanderlust. **_**The girl seeks **__something that this world cannot give her. _Hades watched her continue to dig. If she was in pain, she did not show it. Her eyes revealed nothing less than pure determination, though Hades knew she had no idea just what she was digging for. _An escape, perhaps? A new life?_ Whatever the upper world had was not enough for this girl, that much was plain. _I can give her more._

As she keptdigging, she got closer and closer to him. When she was close enough, Hades reached out to grab her wrist and pulled her down to the Underworld.


	4. Chapter 4

**Her green eyes blinked, adjusting to the darkness. He watched her round face as it** registered the new surroundings. Persephone looked at him and said softly, "Hades."

His name was not said with disgust or intrigue, but simply recognition.

He nodded, saying nothing.

Persephone looked dazed, eyes slightly hooded and body weary. She had not realized how much she had exerted herself until just then.

Hades watched as she recovered from her fit. She almost seemed embarrassed by her unkept appearance, what with dirt smeared on her clothes and dried blood crusted on her hands. She was breathing heavily and standing very, very still. She looked as though she were waiting to wake up from a dream.

She looked at Hades' hand, which had since released its grip on her. "Why?"

Hades held out his hand again. "Let me show you."

He led her through the halls and passages of his realm. She marveled at this new world. He took her through the Elysian Fields, past the River Styx, and through the pits of Tartarus.

The young flower before him was silent, but her eyes danced.

"What do you think?" He asked, leading her past the River Lethe.

"It's fantastic." She murmured. She meant it, too. The Underworld was a place that no mortal dared speak of. It evoked fear and reverence alike, yet none ever worshipped the mighty Hades.

The Underworld was fantastic in the way that death is horrible. The dark, twisting roots on the walls were beautiful and terrifying. The screams from the depths of Tartarus sent ice through her bones, but they were the music of this world. The high-pitched notes echoed throughout to compose a wonderful melody that was eternal pain.

_There is beauty in this place._

She had never allowed herself to imagine that there could be good in the Underworld, yet she saw it everywhere. She saw the joy of souls reuniting with those they had lost long ago, the haven created for those who had done good in life, and the persistent hope that kept the souls waiting on the banks of the Styx from despair.

She saw the terror in this world, too. The agony of the souls in Tartarus, the empty existence of those left to wander the fields of Asphodel, and the moans and wails of the souls who still mourned their own death.

Still, she was intrigued. This was not a world she had ever known. There was so much of it undiscovered. When she entered her fit of rage, she had never imagined that she would reach the Underworld - had not even thought she wanted to.

She wandered the earthen halls, this time leading Hades as she wove through passages and corridors. She heard his footsteps, and thought about the hand that had grabbed her. Was he a savior or a predator? She could not yet know.

A sudden turn led them back to Tartarus, except this part was different. Puzzled, Persephone looked to Hades.

He stared as the whirlwind of flames engulfing the souls of the damned. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and gently pulled her back a step, not wanting her to get too close.

"This is the lowest level of Tartarus," He told her, "Created for the souls who had committed terrible acts in their life." He gazed at them, whirling and screaming in eternal agony. "This is what becomes of the most vile of men."

Persephone had been watching his face. "They come to you."

"They come to me." Hades turned from them and left.

Persephone followed him to the main hall, where his throne sat.

"Is this where you judge them?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Is it hard?"

"Most often, no. Most mortals, I find, live insignificant lives."

"But not all."

"No, not all. Some do great things, others commit crimes. All who come to me receive what is due to them."

"Well then," she said, "what is due to me?"

He looked at her square in the eyes. "Freedom."

Undaunted, she took a step closer. "How can you guarantee that? My mother is always watching, and I am bound by duty to ensure that spring comes."

"In this world, you will never have to do anything you don't want to."

"What's in it for you?" Persephone narrowed her eyes. She had been completely oblivious to Apollo's advances, but she had learned. "I am young, but I know the ways of men."

Hades' dark eyes almost seemed kind when he told her "You _are_ young, but have not known many men."


	5. Chapter 5

**She never said anything, but Persephone decided to stay, at least for a while. **

Being in the Underworld was a daydream come true, an escape. She had for so long yearned for freedom to explore, and then Hades came and offered her an entire world.

He was not unkind to her, but appeared reserved in her presence. She recalled the day she had stormed into the throne room in Olympus to demand rainfall. That was the first time she had truly seen him. Odd how someone once a stranger can become so close.

Hades had thought thatif he brought her to live with him, she would bring her light too. Thinking of her, he imagined a world less dreary.

Hades found a room for her to sleep in and tried to make accommodations, but she had assured him that she did not need much. He showed her his library and his garden. She spent much of her time there among the plants.

One day he joined her. He approached casually to find her laying sprawled on the ground. Her gauzy dress lay out like a fan, collecting dirt at the hem. Persephone's hair was a wild mess as well as she had not bothered to secure it up. Rather it found itself curling at the ends and catching all the dirt that fell in, giving it a distinct volume. Her fingers tugged at and entwined with the grass. She seemed to be examining it.

"Is there anything below this?" She asked the question casually, and her gaze remained on the soil. Hades had not even realized she had noticed his presence_/him_.

"No." He knelt down so that he was not towering over her. "This is the lowest level, if it helps to think of it like that."

"I guess it does." She didn't sound satisfied.

"The mortals fear death, and so they fear me - as if I am the embodiment of it."

She looked at him. "And you resent that." It wasn't a question.

Still kneeling, Hades looked out at his world. "I have nothing to do with death. In my realm, I rule over souls, not corpses. There is sadness here, but there is also redemption."

**Hades had nearly forgotten the ordeal with Apollo, but Zeus had not. He made sure **to check in on him from time to time under various disguises. He knew that the young god did not anger easily, and likely still carried a strong dislike for Hades. Zeus did not want another incident, especially one in which the mortals were caught in the middle.

And so he found himself in Admetus' court posed as an ornamental statue to observe Apollo. He was surprised to find the god on amicable terms with the king. Apollo was showing signs of humility by carrying out any task Admetus sent him to do.

On this particular day, Apollo's task was to gather five hundred white lilies. Admetus was to be married to the youthful Alcestis, who adored the white flowers. Zeus was pleased to watch Apollo return, task completed, and happily attend the wedding of his master.

What began as far-off affection evolved into admiration. That was the word - _admiration_ - Hades admired Persephone's way of viewing things. She did not see him as 'King of the Dead' or 'Ruler of the Damned' or any of that, and he was grateful. Hades understood that Persephone was young and inexperienced, and yet she was so eager and full of life.

To her Hades was another person to meet, a new world to explore. He enjoyed her curiosity and did his best to satisfy it. She had so many questions.

When Hades had reached out for her wrist he had not known just what he was pulling down with him. He had thought this girl to be simple but defiant, beautiful but untamed. Quickly he was learning otherwise.

Persephone was a wildfire that never ceased to burn. Wherever there was possibility for adventure, she was there. Whether it be teetering on the edges of Tartarus or running along the River Styx, Persephone sought escape as much as she did danger.

Hades had always thought that the spring was a peaceful time of year. It had been many years since he had experienced it in the upper world, but he remembered the concept. The spring was always greeted with joy and was a time for growth and abundance. To Hades, it was a time of relaxation, a time to lean back and enjoy the beauty of the earth.

Persephone, however, was not one to lean back. As she darted about the Underworld in pursuit of escape, Hades began to realize that the spring was all about commotion. Flowers bursting and fruits blooming, colors popping and petals falling - it was a time to be alive.

**She wondered if she was truly free in this world, this brief escape.**

It was a dream. She didn't know if people were free in dreams, or subject to their minds.

Whenever she neared the entrance to Tartarus, she felt it rejecting her. This part of the Underworld was the Hell that all the mortals feared. The Elysian Fields suited her better. There, good souls existed in peace. There was no life, but there was hope.

She thought of the flowers that withered when the earth could no longer sustain them. The image had once made her sad, but now she could imagine the life of that flower traveling down to the Elysian Fields where it could exist forever.

So maybe Hades was not the monarch of death, but rather a preserver of life. Persephone was fascinated by him.

**Zeus stood in the back of the room, knowing that trouble was stirring.**

He had visited the Admetus' palace on a routine check-in to see how Apollo's punishment was faring. Previously, the young god had demonstrated sincere remorse for his past actions and desire for redemption. The mood at the house was different now, but not because of Apollo.

Admetus, an aging man, was sick. He would likely die. The only people allowed at his bedsore were Alcestis, his young wife, and Apollo. They gave him small comfort, and it pained Apollo to know that he could not help his friend, lest he risk Zeus' wrath. Instead, Apollo fed his ailing master while his wife cried softly beside the bed. She loved her husband terribly.

When the two left the room for the night, Zeus stayed. This time disguised as a moth, he remained to watch the good king in what he believed to be his final hours. He looked closely and saw the old man's mouth moving, but he talked so quietly it was nearly impossible to hear.

Zeus fluttered closer and landed on the headboard. Even then, the king's voice was hardly above a whisper.

"Oh, Fates." The man began. "I am not ready to leave this earth. I have my young wife, whom I have promised sons, and my kingdom, which I have promised riches. Please, let me live to that I may have a family and lead my people."

He was praying to the Fates, Zeus realized. This was a rather risky move. The three Fates did not like it when mortals requested alternative destinies. No, these women enjoyed the power of the thread and the scissor. Zeus imagined them now, one with a pair of scissors in her hand, hovering over the string that was Admetus' life. They would never alter fate to serve the petty desires of one mortal.

It appeared that Zeus was wrong. The next morning, when Alcestis and Apollo came to visit, the voice of the Fates appeared. Crackly and thin, their high-pitched vocals pierced the sensitive eardrums of the mortals.

"King Admetus, the Fates have listened to your prayers

King Admetus, We are willing to be fair

King Admetus, if someone takes your place

King Admetus, you will postpone your fate."

And then they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

"**Why did you pull me down here?" She asked him one evening. **

He looked a little surprised by the question. "Because you wanted to come. You were digging deep into the earth. I remember you looked so panicked. I wanted to help you."

Persephone looked at him quizzically. "You could see me from here?"

Hades nodded, standing. She had entered the throne room unintentionally, but to his joy she stayed. Persephone stood in the center of the room, a place where Hades had condemned and saved so many souls.

He stood at the top of the stairs, towering above her. She looked so small, yet completely unafraid. "Yes, Persephone, I could see you."

She stared up at him. "Had you seen me before? I mean, from down here."

"Yes, Persephone."

With childlike curiosity, she asked, "What did you think?"

"I admired how lively you were."

"Lively?" She cocked an eyebrow, smirking.

Hades returned a shy smile, which faded when he began to speak. "You have so much life in you, the very quality that my realm so lacks."

She shook her head, smiling. "_You_ - one of the oldest gods - is telling _me_ that I have a lot of life? Hades, you've been living longer than most of us!"

His despondent expression froze her smile and she looked at him anxiously, waiting for an explanation. "This, this is not living, Persephone. I am not _alive_ the way you are. I have simply existed, and will continue to for an eternity. You - you _live_."

"Wrong again." She said kindly. Persephone stood and began to slowly walk about the room, as if contemplating exactly what to say.

After a few moments, she began. "Most people think that flowers simply _exist_. Yes, humans have figured out that plants have life, but they don't see their soul. To them, a lonely flower exists in the same way as a pebble. Obviously, this is not so. The flower has a life and a soul. Pandora ensured that hope is abundant in this world, and I have never seen it more present in anything than in a flower."

She paused to look at Hades, assessing whether he thought she was crazy. Instead, he looked intrigued. She smiled, and continued.

"It starts off as a little seed buried deep in the dark, cold ground. But it believes- it has to believe- that there is something better. So it pushes, and pushes, and it grows until it finally breaks the surface. When the sun hits it, the flower rejoices. It takes all the water the sky has to offer in order to grow higher to reach the beautiful sun." She stopped, and though she was faced away from him, Hades could see a faint smiled traced on her profile. "From darkness, it finds the light."

Hades was quick to challenge her. "Regardless, the flower is still lonely. You and I both know that it will never reach the sun, anyway."

Persephone rolled her eyes. "One: you don't know that it hasn't ever reached the sun. Two: flowers are never lonely for long."

"I suppose this is your doing, isn't it? Tell me, goddess of spring, how to you ensure that no plant is ever alone?"

"Seeds."

Hades liked that answer, but was not allowed to enjoy it because immediately Persephone blurted out, "If you'd been watching me, why did you wait so long to speak to me?"

Hades felt shame prickling through him. Did she think him, an Olympian, afraid? "You seemed distracted." He paused, then decided to continue. "I recall a certain god courting your affections."

He watched her eyebrows raise. That had been months ago.

She shook her head with a smile. "Well, then you will understand my disdain for men."

"Not all men, surely." His voice hinted at a tease.

"All." She answered defiantly. "Every man has a motive, an intention, when he speaks to a woman. I learned that their intentions are more often lustful than genuine."

Hades smirked and began to gradually descend down the staircase. "I must ask you then, what do you think my intentions are with you?"

She observed as he approached. "I'm not completely sure, to be honest. I like to imagine that you were lonely, or at least bored, like I was. You needed light, and I wanted darkness, so here we are."

When he did not reply, only giving her a bemused expression, she continued. "But of course, I could be entirely incorrect."

"No, I would agree with your analysis." He began pacing the room as she stood still. His arms were crossed, as if in contemplation.

Though she still hardly knew this man, Persephone decided to take a risk. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out "What I can't figure out is your motive."

He looked at her, amused again, as if inviting her to continue. So she did. "Our motives were similar, but I believe our intentions vary. I wanted freedom, exploration, but you - I don't know what made you reach through the earth."

Hades did not answer right away. He continued pacing as he contemplated the exact words to say. Persephone stood still, mortified that she may have offended him. The silence was only heightening her dread.

When he did speak, she felt immense relief. "You know that I have been watching you, Persephone, yet you appear unalarmed. Perhaps you should be."

It was her turn not to respond, an act the forced him to elaborate.

"I have seen your spirit, and it is so unlike mine."

He could think of no other way to say it. He paused in his pacing to look at Persephone, who was staring at him intently. She looked as though she were trying to decipher something.

Hades walked toward her, begging her to speak. After moments of staring at his face in an investigative manner, Hades could just hear her mutter "I'm trying to figure out if life and death can be in love."

With a relieved smile, Hades closed the space between them. "They belong together." He murmured into her ear. To his shock, she pulled away as he tried to hold her.

Persephone saw anger flash through his eyes, then settle. "I cannot love what I do not know. Hades, you are a stranger to me. A kind one for taking me in, but a stranger all the same."

Defiantly, he took heavy strides to reach her. "Life and death are well acquainted, Persephone." He held the back of her neck to him, and felt her stiffen beneath his touch.

She recoiled away from him, disgusted by his brash action.

"It would appear that you are no different than any other man." She spat, pulling herself away from his grasp. Hades watched her turn to leave, surprised by her defensiveness.

_If she had not wanted me, why did she say anything at all?_

**Persephone stormed off, angry with both Hades and herself. She tried to sleep but **could not. The Underworld was coldest at night, when she wasn't running around to explore. Now the heat left the earth with the sun.

Persephone's room was a horribly still sort of cold - a chill that sat heavily in the air. Restless, she decided to wander the Underworld until sleep found her.

It was still cold, goosebumps erupted on her arms, but at least she was moving. The thought of laying awake on her bed all night was unbearable. She began to hum a little tune she made up.

The farther she strayed, the colder it got. Yet she continued. The adventurer in her would not allow fear to take control. She began to realize what she was nearing and halted her singing. It did not belong there.

Undaunted still, Persephone approached the edge of Tartarus. The fiery tornado of souls whirled as she stood on its edge. The low moans of agony haunted this place. She leaned forward to peer more closely at Hell.

"Stay away from them." A low voice filled with urgency called from behind.

Persephone jumped at the sound and turned to see Hades standing directly behind her.

She recovered from the shock and narrowed her eyes, disliking being told what to do. "Are you denying me solitude?" She snapped. "I can't even wander off for a little without being found."

"Please," Hades said softly, "keep away from there."

He approached her near the edge. "They can sense you here, Persephone, as they can sense me." He paused. "My presence troubles them."

Persephone listened _with annoyance/half an ear_ and continued to stare at the whirl of souls. It was so terrible, so- she shrieked. A ghostly hand shot out of the mess and grabbed her, pulling her to the depths of Hell.

Hades hastily placed a hand on her arm and the soul, sensing his touch, released its grip.

Persephone was terrified and breathing heavily. Hades held an arm in front of her defensively, pulling her away from the pit.

"I think it's time to leave." Hades escorted her away from Tartarus and led her to the garden by his palace.

As they walked Persephone felt a throbbing at her arm. When she looked down, she saw why. The thing that had grabbed her had left behind a shadowy imprint on her skin, like a bruise.

"Strange, isn't it?" She had not realized Hades was watching her examine her arm. "Even in death, they can cause harm."

Persephone's attention shifted from the mark and unto him. "I supposed I should thank you."

She saw a faint smile appear on his face. "I suppose you should."

"But I won't give you the satisfaction." She beamed as his smile dropped. He recovered, though, and laughed with her.

"I suppose gratitude would be too much to ask." He said lightly. "But enough of my desires for praise," She chuckled at this. "Tell me why you were not asleep."

Persephone shrugged. "It was just one of those night where you can't get your eyes to close or your brain to stop working, you know?"

"Yes, I know this feeling very well."

Persephone trailed behind him as he walked. "What helps you?"

He half turned his head, enough so that she saw his full profile. "The same as you: I wander. Except I've found that Tartarus is hardly a cure for insomnia."

She nodded, listening, then mused_,_ "It can be sort of peaceful down here."

At this, Hades snorted. "Mortals say that death is eternal sleep but here the dead never shut up."

Persephone giggled. "You'd think that they'd eventually run out of things to say."

"It would appear not." Hades allowed himself to smile.

They continued talking for quite some time, likely late into the morning, when Persephone yawned.

"Are you tired at last?" Hades asked.

"I think so." She answered wearily. The hours of wandering and conversing were beginning to show, and Hades saw her eyelids hanging low. "I apologize if I kept you from sleeping."

"Not at all," He assured her. "Sleep was the last thing on my mind tonight."

Persephone made no comment on this. It was true, though. Hades had been too riled up to sleep and so began his ritual pacing. He had been so lost in thought that he did not hear Persephone get up and walk about. It was not until he felt the anger flares in Tartarus that he realized she was out of bed.

Hades could sense everything going on in the Underworld. It was usually quiet, but occasionally the souls in Tartarus would get riled - usually when in the presence of an outsider.

Hades led Persephone back to the palace as she slowly dragged her feet along. She may as well have been sleepwalking. It frightened Hades how ghostly she looked. She wore a simple white night gown that trailed on the ground and dragged behind her. Her long hair fell down her back. Most of all, her hooded eyes gave the impression of a soul wandering through the fields of Asphodel. Hades did not much like this thought.

"Are you finding your arrangements comfortable?" He asked as he opened the door to her room.

"Cold." She mumbled in a sleepy daze.

This did not stop her from collapsing onto the bed and curling up to the pillow. Gently, Hades placed her under the covers and left in search of more blankets.

As Persephone began to warm to Hades, the upper world was freezing over. Persephone's mother, Demeter, goddess of the harvest, had neglected the earth in her search for her daughter. Without Persephone, flowers withered and the soil became cold and hard. People were dying at alarming rates, but Demeter did not notice. Her cries of anguish became the howling winter winds that echoed through the forests. The earth was dying.

She woke feeling as though she were in a cocoon. She opened her eyes to find heaps of blankets piled on top of her. She smiled, knowing who had placed them there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Admetus had called upon all in his court to announce the Fates' offer. He then asked** members to step forward in his place. He was a well-liked man with many loyal servants and friends, and yet none offered. When he became desperate, he turned to his parents. They loved their son dearly, but did not want to leave earth just yet. They refused.

Despondent, Admetus was forced to accept that none were willing to die for him. As such, he would surely pass into Hades' realm soon enough. His wife, Alcestis, was heartbroken. Their marriage had been an arranged one but she had come to love her husband so. He was a kind and gentle man, and a firm ruler. She could not let him die.

So as Admetus lay on what he thought to be his deathbed, his wife snuck off to the palace gardens to pray. She told the Fates that she would offer herself as sacrifice so that her husband may live. When there was no immediate reply, she wept, thinking that the Fates had ignored her.

But the women had been listening, and justly took her offer. It was not long after until Admetus began to heal, and at the same rate that Alcestis began to sicken.

The king quickly realized what had happened and was horror-struck. How could this young thing of beauty wither before him? He confided to Apollo, now his only true friend, his fears of losing Alcestis.

All the while, Zeus watched Apollo's anger build.

**Hades found Persephone in a garden, staring at the glow of the Elysian Fields. She **sat on the ground with her knees pulled up as she mindlessly twisted grass in her hands. He sat beside her.

"Why isn't it bigger?" She cocked her head to face him.

Hades looked back at the Fields. "It is for those who have been good in their time on earth - for those who have helped others in some great way. Most mortals' lives are selfish, and they leave nothing behind after they die."

He spoke about it in such a matter-of-fact tone. Persephone pushed further, "And you're the one who chooses who goes where."

"Yes?" He sensed a question coming.

She continued to look at him. "And you feeling nothing - no guilt or anything, when you choose where a soul goes?"

Hades shook his head. "They are the ones who choose where they spend eternity. They live their short lives believing that it will never end, that they will not be held accountable. When they inevitably pass on, they come to me."

She gave no response, and they both lapsed into silence. Hades watched her stare ahead, still fiddling with the grass. Minutes passed.

"Where would you put yourself?" Persephone broke the silence.

"You mean, if I died?"

She nodded.

Hades leaned back, his arms supported his posture. Persephone watched him think.

"Asphodel." He finally said.

This took her aback. "You think you have done nothing significant, whether it be terrible or great?"

He looked at her. "Whatever I have done was neither terrible nor great; it was duty."

Silence fell again.

"You know, Persephone, you could stay here." He dared not look at her, fearing a rejecting face.

She sounded curious. "What do you mean?"

"You could stay here, with me. You would never be bound to do anything."

Hades heard the hesitation in her voice. "Me staying here, the way you're talking about it, it sounds very permanent."

Staring at the ground, he admitted "I'd like it to be."

"What about what I'd like?" Hades had not anticipated her anger. Persephone jumped up and stood before him, eyes flaring. "How could I be happy if I lived here forever?"

"I would be here." Hades was repulsed at the sound of his own voice, it sounded so meek and begging.

Her laugh was almost cruel. "Well, then, that'll make it better, won't it?" She began to make as if she were leaving the room, but then stopped herself and spun around. "I am already bound to the upper world, would you have me bound to your world as well?"

Hades stood, approaching her cautiously. "Think of it like this: instead of being bound to one place, what about being bound to one person?"

He looked at her hopefully and watched her rage subside into disbelief. It took her a few moments to gather what he was implying. "Being bound to you. Forever." She said in a monotone voice.

"Yes."

"In my limited experience, most men aren't worth a lifetime."

Then she left.


	8. Chapter 8

**As Apollo watched his master heal, he knew it was not the fault of the Fates. They** had granted him life again, but at the cost of another's. Was Hades so starved for corpses that he needed to take his master's beloved?

The god of the Underworld had done much to test Apollo's goodwill as of late. Hades had his son killed just because he had taught him some healing tricks, and then he has the nerve to take Alcestis from his master? It was too much. Apollo disliked this god's overbearing presence in his life, and the pain it had caused him.

He had to watch as his son was struck down by Zeus' lightning bolt, picturing Hades laughing at him from Olympus. The god of wealth was greedy, and again took another from Apollo's life. This would not do.

Apollo could not stand to see his master in such pain. Having just recovered, Admetus was weak. Still, he mourned day and night for the loss of his wife. Alcestis had given her young life for her older husband, and now he had to live on without her. Apollo wondered if the kinder thing to do would have been to let Admetus die.

But he lived on, and Apollo intended to ensure that his remaining years would not be spent alone. He would go to Hades himself and demand the return of Alcestis. The god had taken so much from him already, and Apollo was more than ready to take something back.

All he had to do was convince Admetus to let him do it. Apollo figured that if retrieving Alcestis from the Underworld was given to him as a task, then not even Zeus could object. It was, after all, his punishment to do _whatever_ the king told him. And if the task happened to settle a score, who was Apollo to object? He set to work.

As all this was conspiring in the god's brain, Zeus was watching. He had seen Apollo's anger build and had feared as much. Now that this was coming to a culmination, he sent for Hermes.

Hades had to be warned.

**Hades reclined into his throne, letting a sigh escape his lips. The messenger god had **just left after relaying Zeus' warning. Hades' face had remained unmoving throughout the entire encounter.

Now that he was alone, he allowed himself to relax. Worry lines erupted on his forehead as he contemplated.

What irked him the most was that he did not know what Apollo's plans were, and thus had no way of attempting to prepare for them. He knew the young god to be brash at times, and often over confident, but it was never wise to underestimate the strength of an opponent. Hades had learned that lesson long ago.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice approaching. Sweet Persephone had made her way to his throne room, and greeted him with a soft smile.

"Hey there." She greeted.

Hades tried to be amicable, but he sat frozen. What if she had walked in when Hermes was there? Undoubtedly he would have told Zeus and word would get back to the distraught Demeter. In all likelihood, Persephone would be taken from him. He could not let this happen.

"Persephone." He tried to keep his voice level. "Are you fond of intrusion?"

She looked taken aback. "What?"

He stood now, rising with his anger. "I have given you a home here, a place of sanctuary, and yet you presume too much. You should not be here."

"I don't understand." She said softly. Persephone was just so confused. It was like someone had flipped some internal switch on this guy, he was acting so strangely.

"Go." He told her.

Deeply offended, she turned and left.

Hades sighed again, this time out of frustration, and sank back into his throne. He'd probably have to apologize for that later.

**And he did. Late in the night Hades had knocked lightly at Persephone's door. She** gave no reply, but he persisted. When she still refused to acknowledge his presence, he announced loudly "I'm coming in, Persephone, so don't pretend to be asleep."

She did though, of course. He gave an eye roll as he opened the door to find her beneath the covers, eyes closed.

"Very mature of you." He muttered. He took a seat at the edge of the bed near her feet. "You know I'm only here to apologize." He tried.

Still she did not stir, so he was forced to continue. "Alright, fine. I am sorry for my words earlier today. Know that you happened to walk in at the climax of my stress load and your unexpected presence only served to inflame me further."

"What did I have to do with it?" Hades smiled. She could not resist asking.

"Please," he answered "do not misunderstand me. You were not the source of my frustration, and it was unfair to take it out on you."

She sat up now, covers wrapped around her torso. Persephone narrowed her eyes. "Enough with the gentleman act, okay? I'm a big girl, I don't care if you yell at me or whatever. I just got caught off guard, I guess."

When Hades tried to protest and correct her, Persephone shook her head. "It doesn't matter, but fine, you're forgiven. What I really want to know is why you were stressed at all."

He wished he could tell her. It would be such a relief to unload his worries unto another to share the burden, but he knew he could not. _Persephone cannot know that I am hiding her here. _Hades opted to tell her only a part of the story, and left out her indirect involvement.

He told her about the issues with Apollo and the possible upcoming confrontation.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked when he had finished.

"I'm not yet sure." He admitted. Then he paused. "Come with me."

Graciously, Persephone asked no questions and followed him outside. Hades led her to the garden and stopped in the center. There sprung a lone fruit tree with bright red bulbs hanging from the branches.

"Goddess of the spring," he asked her softly, "what do you do when you see a lonely plant?"

"Seeds." She answered breathlessly, mechanically.

With a low nod, Hades captured a bright fruit and cracked it open, presenting its contents to Persephone. The richly colored seeds glistened with the fruit's juices. The allure was strong.

"Persephone." Hades voice pulled her out of her reverie. She looked up to meet his eyes, which were clouded and deadly serious. "He who eats the world becomes a part of it. He cannot leave it."

She looked at him as if she were trying to decipher some code. "What brought all this on?"

He looked down. "I fear losing you."

Persephone showed him a soft smile. "To who? I'm not going anywhere."

_You may not have a choice._ "I just-I just want you to know that I could be good to you, forever. I _want_ you to stay."

Persephone looked at him with wide eyes and a sad smile. "It seems that in either world, I am denied freedom. Above, I am bound by duty. Below, by love." She looked back down at the fruit in Hades' hands.


	9. Chapter 9

**Apollo was nearly fuming by the time he reached the mouth of the cave. He stood** before the hidden entrance to the Underworld clutching only his sword, vowing that he would not return without Alcestis. His master had finally consented to allowing this task, and immediately Apollo had set off to complete it.

He had been waiting to confront Hades since his son's death, but was forced to take apprenticeship with King Admetus. Now that the opportunity had once again presented itself, he jumped at it. Hades could not die by his sword, but he could certainly suffer.

Heart pounding with anger and adrenaline, Apollo crossed into the Underworld. As a god he could enter and safely return to the upper world, but Hades was often wary of visitors. This is why Apollo disguised himself as a shade. Clad in a long, dark robe Apollo crossed the Styx. His sword was underneath the robe, and his head concealed by a hood, but Charon had still recognized the scent of a living being. The ferryman was easy to thwart, however, and ceased objecting once Apollo passed him a few drachmas.

The ride down the Styx was long and weary, and Apollo felt the Underworld pulling at him. The heaviness in the air was filled with groans and cries of the wicked. The souls onboard with him said nothing, but rather stared blankly at the water. It gently lapped against the wooden boat in thick waves.

When at last the boat reached the other side, Apollo was first to set foot off the boat. Beneath the hood, he smiled. He would have his revenge.

**That morning Hades woke unusually early. Though there was no sun or moon in** **the** Underworld, over the millennia it had acquired its own sense of time. It truly was a world unto itself.

He had tried to fall back asleep but after forty minutes of rolling around in his bed, he gave up fighting. His mind was already awake, even if his body was slow to respond. Hades stood, stretched his back, and set off for the day.

The halls were silent, so he assumed Persephone to be still asleep. He didn't bother trying to be quiet, she was such a heavy sleeper. He learned this a few weeks ago when the souls of Tartarus were acting up again. Their screams were so loud it was like the entire Underworld was a venue for a rock concert. The cries rang in Hades' ears, but even after he had gone over and smoothed everything out, Persephone was still totally knocked out in bed. He envied her.

So of course Hades had been surprised to hear Persephone's voice behind his that morning.

"Hi." She squeaked.

He jumped. "Gods, Persephone, how are you up this early?"

She looked almost guilty. "I don't know, my brain just sorta decided to open my eyes. What are you doing up?" She almost sounded accusing.

"Same reason as you, actually."

She smiled. "Well, I guess we've just found some time to kill."

They spent the early hours of the morning wandering the empty halls of Hades' home. It was eerily quiet in the Underworld, as if the souls were sleeping, too. Though Hades complained often of the noise constantly erupting from the shades, even worse was the silence.

Before Persephone, the silent hours were unbearable for Hades. When he first began ruling, he had thought that he would never be lonely in a world so immensely populated. The rare silent occasions always put him on edge.

With Persephone around, it was easier. She filled the silence with much-needed laughter. The sound was so foreign in the Underworld, and so refreshing.

Eventually, though, Persephone began to realize that she had not been as awake as she had thought. Wearily, Hades led her back to her room. She had mumbled something along the lines of goodnight before lazily entering her room to go back to bed.

And Hades was alone again.

**With an eerie calmness, Apollo entered the throne room. He found Hades sitting in** his amber chair. At first, the Lord of the Underworld did not notice the intruder. As Apollo continued into the room, though, Hades looked up to see him.

"Apollo." He sounded unsurprised.

Apollo did not immediately reply, instead choosing to wait until he reached the middle of the room. It was empty save for the platform holding the throne, and so Apollo demanded all attention.

When he at last did reach the room's center, he stopped and clasped his hands behind his back. His hood had since been pulled down. "You have taken much from me, Hades. Too much."

"You are upset about your son." Hades stated.

There was an overwhelming tension in the room. Each knew that conversation was only foreplay for the inevitable battle, and each seemed to be gearing up for the fight. Apollo stood absolutely still, his muscles frozen and jaw clenched. Hades instead chose to recline back into his chair, as if he were already weary of the argument.

"I am infuriated about my son." Apollo calmly corrected. "But his death was part of my punishment, and I am not fool enough to barter for him."

Hades narrowed his eyes curiously. "Then, if I may ask, why are you here?"

"Alcestis."

"Who?"

"Alcestis. My master's betrothed. She gave her life for him, a life that was too young to know it's worth."

"You wish to bring her back to the Upper world."

"I have every intention to do so."

Hades chuckled, shaking his head. "But that's not why you're here, Apollo. You must know that."

When Apollo did not reply, Hades explained. "You are not the first to seek to return a soul to the Upper world, and I'm sure you know this. You could have sent a messenger in the form of Hermes to me, or come in disguise and sneak this woman out. Instead, you enter my realm and come directly to me. You do not wish to free this woman, not nearly as much as you wish to avenge your son."

Apollo felt himself burning with hate. His still body was ready to explode, his fists aching to meet Hades' face. He said nothing as Hades stood and descended the steps. He came to stand directly before the sun god, meeting his eyes with a look of indifference.

"Under your direction, your son altered the natural order of life and death. By doing so, he affected not only the capacity of the Underworld, but also the world above. Zeus was right to strike him down." He paused, and almost softly said, "You are angry, I see, but there is nothing to avenge."

That was it, the trigger Apollo needed. He yelled and lunged for Hades, knocking him down to the ground. Hades had anticipated the blow and quickly returned with another, pushing Apollo off of him. Hades jumped up to a fighting position as Apollo drew his sword.

"I am an honorable god." Apollo said. He then gestured to Hades' sword, which lay in its sheath next to the throne. "Get your sword."

Silently, Hades nodded. For Apollo to strike at him unarmed would be a foul act, and there was to be no pride in such a thing. In order for Apollo to truly avenge his son, he had to conquer Hades in a fight as equals. Only then could he be considered the true victor.

They stood before each other, swords in hand, and began the dance.

Apollo was first to strike as they moved in slow circles. Hades met the slash with his own sword, and a metal "clang" marked the impact. Hades took his turn next, but was also deflected. This continued until Apollo, frustrated, put all of his weight into a blow. The hilt of his sword hit Hades at the shoulder and sent him to the ground. He managed to keep his sword and used it to take a swipe at Apollo's legs.

The sun god was fast, though, and Hades only managed to make a small flesh wound on his calf. As Apollo backed away, Hades stood again and led the attack. In his eagerness to overcome Apollo, he got lazy and allowed Apollo to make a deep gash into his arm. He did not yell out in pain, but gritted his teeth and continued hacking at Apollo's sword.

The earthen walls of the Underworld hindered the possibility of an echo carrying, but the two were loud enough to be heard throughout the Underworld. When gods clashed, everyone suffered.

So Hades should not have been surprised that Persephone had heard them fighting, even though he was. It honestly had not occurred to him that she was in any danger. Apollo was coming to fight "him", and would have no way of knowing that she was in the Underworld. So when Persephone appeared at the doorway, Hades cursed himself for overlooking her involvement.

Apollo saw him lose focus and took the opportunity to take another swipe, this time crossing Hades' torso. Persephone, who had been only vaguely aware of the situation with Apollo, let out a startled cry. This shook Apollo and he turned his head to see the source.

"Wha-" He began, but was cut off by Hades knocking his head with his hilt. He fell to the ground but retained consciousness. On his hands and feet, he started to scamper away from Hades' sword. As he stood, he began to laugh. "So this is where the girl has been. My, my Hades, you really do have a habit of dragging undeserved innocents into your realm."

He and Hades continued to fight, both not daring to look at Persephone again. So Hades did not see her standing in the doorway, frozen and unaware of what to do. But he could feel her presence, and as he fought he called out, "Persephone, leave. Now."

He did not look to see if she had followed his order, not daring to give Apollo the chance to paint another gash on his body. Their swords continued to clang as metal furiously hit metal. There was one moment when Hades thought he had Apollo beat, his sword forcing Apollo's hard against the ground. But Apollo quickly recovered and pulled back, allowing himself more room to defend himself.

Though there was yet no clear victor, the sun god began to get a little cocky. Hades boiled with hatred as he watched Apollo smirk. "The thought of injuring you is becoming more and more pleasant, Hades. Especially now that I see you've managed to drag yet another undeserving life into your hellfire." He cocked his head back to the doorway, where Hades was grateful to see Persephone no longer there.

"Though I must admit," Apollo continued "it would perhaps be even more satisfying to make you suffer in other ways." They were circling each other now, ready to strike. "I imagine the goddess of spring is not as skilled with a sword as you, no?" Apollo let out a cruel, hollow laugh. "Perhaps flowers will grow where her blood is spilled."

Hades let out a yell of anger and lunged forward, knocking Apollo back a few steps. Blindly he hacked and hacked at the god, putting forward all of his strength to de-arm him. Apollo deflected the blows, but only just. He seemed intrigued by the response he'd gotten out of Hades, and determined to aggravate him more.

"Or perhaps it's time our dear Persephone saw the light again. I am the sun god, after all."

Hades continued to strike.

"Yes, I think she'd like it with me. I don't know what whorish nymphs you've managed to drag to your realm before, but I am much more experienced with women." Apollo smirked. "I am guessing the girl to be still a maiden. Not to fret, this will not be so when I am through with her."

Gritting his teeth, Hades sliced his sword. This time, it hit its mark and made a beautiful tear through Apollo's side. The god grunted in pain but refused to fall.

"Stop this at once." A voice boomed from the doorway.

It was not until the figure approached that the two actually let their swords fall to their sides. Zeus stood before Apollo and Hades with anger burning in his eyes.

"Drop your weapons." He said.

Breathing heavily with tired eyes, the gods let their swords fall to the ground. Now that the battle had ended, their weariness was catching up with them.

"How-?" Hades managed to ask.

"Persephone came and begged me to intervene." Zeus said. His tone was even and did not betray his anger at Hades' abduction. He saw Hades' surprise and told him simply, "We will deal with that later."

Resigned, Hades nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hades did not see Persephone before he and Apollo left for Olympus. Zeus** **had** immediately summoned them there for an impromptu trial. It was to be private, between the three of them. Hades knew Zeus to be a fair ruler and did not much fear his own punishment, but the circumstances had changed once Apollo had discovered Persephone. Now that she had been found, her fate was no longer her own. It was in the hands of Zeus now, who was increasingly trying to be less sentimental in his verdicts.

Hades was not ignorant, either. He was well aware that Persephone was an earth deity, and so belonged in the upper world. Yet he also knew of her desire for freedom from duty. She was bound to the earth spiritually, and enjoyed what she did, but was also bound by obligation. Hades thought her far too young to be burdened with such tasks.

He would likely not get the opportunity to voice such an opinion, though. At least not yet, as Zeus had declared his and Apollo's trials to precede Persephone's.

So Hades and Apollo found themselves in the throne room of Olympus. For gods, they were dwarfed by Zeus' massive throne. Even without him in it, its presence was intimidating enough. The large white marble chair was sharp and intricate, with the story of the battle against the titans carved into the back.

The room felt hollow without all of the Olympians assembled, their thrones not present. Those were only brought out for large meetings, otherwise only Zeus' chair occupied the hall. It was a wide room carved entirely from marble. Apollo himself had had a hand in the construction, what with him being the god of art.

Zeus' voice bounced against the walls but was lost once it travelled up, as the hall had no ceiling. There was no need for one for a palace in the sky. As such, the lighting in the palace was directly affected by the weather. Though no rain or snow ever fell on Olympus, there were sunny and cloudy days. Today, Zeus was angry, and so large cumulous clouds gathered overhead. The darkening grey rolled across the sky as Zeus bounded into the room.

The god of the sky said nothing as he crossed the hall and ascended to his throne. Apollo and Hades stood with wide stances and their hands crossed behind their backs. Both of their faces were stone, unmoving and unrevealing, and to an outsider they might have appeared calm. This was not so.

As Zeus sat proudly on his chair, he stared down at the two foods before him.

"Apollo," he began. The sun god faced him evenly, not daring to betray any emotion. "you must have felt very clever when you convinced your master to task you with going to the Underworld. Admetus likely believed that you actually intended to bring back his wife."

"I _did_ plan-"

"No." Zeus cut him off. "You did not. You intended to take revenge upon Hades for harboring the soul of your deceased son, whose death he had a part in orchestrating."

Apollo said nothing.

"I was more than fair to you when I made you King Admetus' slave. The term was short and the master kind, I knew you would be in good hands. Yet you have defied my graciousness and willingness to forgive. I hope you do not expect me to make that same mistake twice.

"This time, you will be my slave." Hades glanced sideways to see Apollo's reaction. His face did not reveal anything, but Hades saw him clench his fists. It took everything for him to resist smirking.

"And," Zeus continued, "there will be no time limit. You will be free when I say you are, and that day will not come until you have truly accepted your punishment and attempt to redeem yourself."

Zeus paused and for a brief moment looked at Hades, with an almost apologetic face. "Your first task," he told Apollo, "is to retrieve Alcestis from the Underworld."

"What-" Hades began to object.

"I will hear no objections, brother." Zeus silenced him. Hades shut his mouth but continued to glare. "Though blinded by Apollo's agenda, Admetus is a good man. That is why I chose him to be Apollo's master. For this, we will return his bride to him. Apollo, I give you leave to fetch the young woman." Then he looked to Hades, "I expect that Apollo will meet no resistance in the Underworld."

Through his gritted teeth, Hades told him "Yes, brother. None."

And Apollo left.

When he did, Zeus let out a sigh. "These younger gods are too arrogant these days."

Hades gave no reply.

Zeus' tone darkened. "But of course, you probably know this already. Tell me, brother, were you planning on telling me about Persephone?"

When he received nothing but silence, Zeus continued. "I have no objections to you taking a lover, obviously, but why not a mortal girl? They're so easy to charm and so dispensable. Goddesses are rare, but perhaps that is good. They are never available, always having to deal with their realms and everything.

Hades listened to Zeus rant.

"I mean, Hera is always looking after the mortals' marriages, and Athena is always meddling in their wars. Aphrodite is a lost cause. And then there's Artemis, with her whole cult running around in the woods. These women, Hades, they can never be more than occasional lovers. They will never love you as much as they love their duty."

Zeus almost looked sad when he finished. Hades ignored that. "What do you mean to do with Persephone?"

"Again, if she were some mortal I'd have no objections, but she's a goddess. You can't go around stealing these girls, Hades, they have duties to perform."

With a low, threatened voice Hades said "I didn't steal Persephone."

"Am I to believe that she simply wandered into the Underworld one day and decided to stay?" Zeus raised an eyebrow.

"She didn't, she didn't _wander_. She was digging, and, I saw so I, I don't know, I helped her dig."

Zeus gave Hades the most sarcastic face he'd ever seen on a god. "Right." He said.

"Listen to me, Zeus" Hades was getting angry, "Persephone came to me and stayed with me out of her own free will."

"Even if this were true," Zeus said resignedly "the girl does not belong with you. She needs to be with life. The earth needs her."

"You cannot force her to return to the upper world."

"Just as you cannot force her to stay with you."

"I told you, she came-"

Zeus held up a hand, "I will hear no more of this. My decision is made, brother. It was made before you walked into the room."

Hades stared hard at his brother. He could feel all of his anticipation blurring into anger that was pulsing through him, giving him a nervous sort of energy. Though he felt the urge to begin his habitual pacing, his feet remained planted on the ground.

He looked up at Zeus, whose face was stone. This was not common for his brother, whose visage he could usually easily interpret. A fleeting thought passed through his mind and Hades wondered why it was not Nike, the goddess of justice, who was judging his trial. He let that thought pass; of course Zeus would give his brother's punishment. For this, Hades felt something akin to gratitude. He was not as well liked as the other Olympians. His domain held certain connotations that carried over to his reputation, and so many felt an ill-will for him. Only Zeus, his brother, would be merciful in judgement. But that was perhaps because it had been Zeus himself who had assigned, or condemned, Hades to rule the Underworld. They were on amicable terms, but Hades sometimes suspected Zeus' guilt on the matter.

Zeus' voice pulled Hades out of his thoughts.

"Though I wish you love, I cannot grant you Persephone. Without her, spring does not come. As you know, Demeter has been distraught and has ceased all cultivation. The people are dying, Hades. Persephone must return."

When Hades said nothing, Zeus called for Hermes. Ever punctual, the winged god arrived moments later.

"Go to the Underworld and retrieve Persephone." Zeus told him. Without another word, Hermes nodded and took flight.

The two were alone again.

Hades was prepared to spend the next few minutes in complete silence, so he was surprised when he heard Zeus speak up.

"You must think me terrible."

It was not his words that troubled Hades, it was his tone. His brother actually sounded regretful, almost guilty.

This didn't stop Hades from laughing. "Terrible? No, brother. How could I think you terrible? Condemning me to the Underworld, isolating me from my family, and now denying me my only source of light - terrible would be too gracious a word for you."

Zeus sighed and stood from the throne. He descended the steps to stand in front of his brother, and to look at him face to face. Without a word he walked toward the entrance of the hall. It contained no door or passageway, it was simply devoid of a wall. Together the two looked out unto the Earth below and the sky besides.

"You have great power in you, Hades. I saw that in you from the beginning. Only you could command such a desolate place. I truly wish that you did not think it a condemnation."

Hades narrowed his eyes but refused to look at his brother. Instead he looked out to the horizon, where Helios was ending his day's work. He could feel Zeus' presence, though. A man of such power carries a great aura about him, and Hades could sense his brother's strength next to him.

"These years have afforded you time for contemplation, I see. You appear content to sit on your glorious throne and regret past actions. I'm surprised you find the time to do so in between enchanting mortal women and hiding from your wife."

Hades could feel Zeus' anger building, and was surprised to sense it fall away. The thunder god was forcing himself to be calm. He knew that Hades was trying to provoke him, and he would not allow it.

They stood there for a few more minutes, each painfully aware of the empty space and ticking time. The sun was just beginning to kiss the mountains in the distance and a beautiful watercolor of orange and blue painted the sky.

"What I don't understand is your great desire for this little goddess." Zeus broke the silence. "You know that mortal women are so susceptible to us, why have you not taken human lovers?"

"Don't think that I haven't. When I first began below I took them often, but after some time it became a weary task.

"They would come to me for a night or two, and then, years later, would return to me as spirits. Soon I realized how fragile these humans are, and how short their existence is. For me, to make love to a mortal is to lie with someone already dead. To me, they all are."

Zeus nodded, trying to understand. "You claim not to care for them, yet you have compassion enough to restrain your desires."

Hades gave no reply, so Zeus continued. "I can accept that, but Hades, there are female goddesses as well. I'm surprised it took you this many centuries to figure it out! And why do you seem so keen on settling on this one? Is it not much easier to entertain a goddess for a night and then let her go?

"I've found that emotional attachment ruins a good relationship. Hera and I, we rarely make love. And why should we? She knows I run about with other women, but she also knows that I will always come back to her. We do not love each other, but we are bound to each other." Zeus paused. "Sometimes it is too much. Sometimes I need the freedom to lie with a woman for a night, and so I go to Earth and seek my freedom there.

"You, my brother, have chosen your chains by refusing to seek freedom in the simple act of unbounded pleasure."

Hades heaved a sigh. "You've really got this figured out, don't you?"

"I am your brother, Hades. I have no doubt that you feel otherwise, but I do truly wish you happiness. Our lives are unending; you cannot suffer for an eternity."

"You think I am suffering?"

"How can you not be? You have accepted the Underworld as an identity, so much that the mortals sometimes call it by your name - the realm Hades! It's despair is a part of you. Yet you also accept solitude. I used to respect it, you know. You seemed so content to rule alone, where I needed Hera and even Poseidon has his help from the Cyclops and such. You may just be the strongest of us."

"This solitude wears on me." Hades was surprised to hear himself admit that aloud, even more surprised to realize that it was true.

"You would never be content with shallow relationships and one-night stands, would you?"

"I certainly would be content, but if I am to exist forever, why should I settle for contentment? You said it yourself - you have your shallow relationships and one-night stands - but you also have Hera. _She_ is a part of you as the Underworld is a part of me. Without Hera, you would be lost."

There was a pause.

"Are you lost, my brother?" Zeus asked.

"I am searching."

"And what have you found?"

"Her."

Just then Hermes appeared in the distance. Zeus squinted his eyes to see him, and realized that he flew alone. Hades noticed this as well, and immediately grew concerned.

Hermes skidded to a stop in front of them, seemingly out of breath. Before Zeus could begin roaring questions, Hermes explained. "I can't bring her out. She can't leave."

"What are you talking about?" Zeus demanded.

"Is she in danger?" Asked Hades, remembering her encounter with Tartarus.

Hermes shook his head, "No, she's fine. She just- she can't leave. I tried to tell her she was free, but she wouldn't come with me. I swear, she actually pushed me and ran away. I followed her and dragged her across the Underworld, and trust me, she put up a fight. But when we were almost at the surface, something held us back. She couldn't leave, she just couldn't leave."

"Why is this?" Zeus asked.

Hermes shrugged. "It's like the place had a hold on her, like it wouldn't let her go."

Hades smiled.

**Zeus demanded that they all go immediately to the Underworld. Hades gave no **objections, as he himself was curious as to what was going on with Persephone. He did not dare to hope that she had chosen to stay, and so began convincing himself of alternative scenarios: she'd gotten Charon to perform some trick to fool Hermes, she used her power to root her feet to the ground, maybe she even beat Hermes up so bad that he gave up and left, feeding Zeus and him the story about her not being able to leave. Hades liked to think that the last one was true just because he enjoyed the image of Hermes getting beaten up by the little goddess.

They arrived shortly and found Persephone in the throne hall. She stood before the steps on equal ground, appearing as if she had been preparing for their entrance. If she was afraid of Zeus, none would have known it. Hades felt pride in seeing her standing so defiantly before the god of gods.

"Persephone, explain." Zeus demanded.

The three gods, Zeus, Hades, and Hermes, approached her in a line. She said nothing, choosing instead to wait for them to come to her. When at last they did, the two brothers stood directly before her, with Hermes off to the side. He knew his place in this fight.

Without so much as a glance at Hades, Persephone looked Zeus straight in the eye and told him. "I ate the seeds."

Hades let out a breath that might have been confused with a laugh. Without meaning to, his face broke out into a smile. It widened when her eyes betrayed her and she stole a glance in his direction. Nothing Zeus could say mattered. She had chosen him.

Zeus did not seem to comprehend this, however, and instead merely frowned at the revelation.

"This cannot be." Zeus muttered. As he deliberated, Hades approached Persephone from behind and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She closed her eyes and leaned into him.

"I have it!" Zeus shouted as he left his daze. He leaned forward on the throne and peered down at Persephone. "How many seeds did you eat?"

"Six."

"Six...yes, that will suffice." He clapped his hands together and announced his verdict. "Persephone will spend six months of the year in the upper world to tend to the harvest, and six months in the Underworld with my brother."

Persephone clenched her teeth. "So I will never be free."

Hades spun her around and cupped her cheek. "But you will, Persephone. In my world you will be free to roam and live and explore."

It was a foolish promise, they both knew it, but Persephone loved him more for saying it.

"She will not return with you." Zeus said after another lengthy silence. "The earth is dying. She will come to you in six months, but for now she must give life to the earth once again. I will give you both this one night before she must return."

**That night Hades and Persephone began their eternity together, as two immortal **souls bound to each other. When she woke, Persephone felt Hades' arms wrapped tightly around her, fearful of the coming spring.

Later that day Hades went to his brother in the sky.

"You have condemned me," Hades said "to be always half a year waiting and half a year dreading a deadline."

"It is the best for everyone." Zeus tried to assure him. "The earth needs her."

When Hades said nothing, Zeus went on. "I loved her mother once, for a night. I admired the life she created - that everywhere she brought prosperity." He paused. "You will be better to Persephone than I have ever been to Hera."

That ended their conversation. Hades remained a while longer, however, to observe the Earth with his brother. Together they watched life bloom all around, and everywhere that a flower burst Hades knew Persephone had just been. Her touch was everywhere and enveloping the whole earth.

Though he disagreed with it, Hades understood Zeus' verdict. It would be a crime to deny the Earth the beauty she had to give.

When at last Hades had to return to the Underworld, he gave his brother a short nod. It that small motion, a message was conveyed. Hades was telling him _thank you_.

Hades arrived in the Underworld weary of the day and reluctantly headed toward the throne room, where his duty and burden awaited him. Approaching the throne, Hades noticed something off in its color. As he got closer he realized what it was.

Placed delicately on the seat of his throne lay a freshly picked flower. Its center was the deepest shade of purple, and the thick petals extended out until the tips were white as snow. It was a flower, a gift, and a promise.


End file.
